Innocence like a puppy
by bellatrix360
Summary: she is his servant, she is often compared to a puppy, she craves his attention, when she gets it she savours it, and she is completley oblivous to his evil, she is Majeri
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Majeri Pronounced ( ma – jeer – ree)

**Look: **a simple long dark purple tee-shirt brown worn- down pants and a simple black cloak

**Personality: **obedient to Voldemort craves his attention and does what ever she can to please him.

**Occupation: **Servant of Voldemort almost like a pet (muggle)

Voldemort rose from the cauldron Wormtail gave him clothes. His eyes where piercing red with the snake like slit in his eyes, his skin pale white, his fingers abnormally long, where his nose was supposed to be were slits, and his head was bald. Voldemort called upon his death eaters black smoke came and the death eaters appeared in a circle around Voldemort all was silent Voldemort drew in a breath as about to speak when a last strain of black smoke came and landed but it didn't come with silence or alone

"YOU DARE SAY NO TO ME GIRL! I AM YOUR MASTER NOW EVEN IF THE SPELL BROKE LAST YEAR EVEN IF YOU KNOW! YOU ARE STILL ONLY 11 AND HE IS GONE NOW YOUR MINE YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!" the man screamed and he backhanded her across the face she fell to the ground in front of Voldemort but she didn't see him her eyes were only on the man who had hit her she was scared you could tell in her eyes but she still got to her knees and said:

"n-no I am not yours you are not my master he IS not gone he is still alive he will come back for me even if he is gone I will never serve any one but him I am only loyal to him never any body else I am not going to abandon him he is my lord my master and my keeper. and I am he servant, his helper, his secret keeper, I am his and his only his you try to break that I will kill you for him I will make sure that nothing disobeys him even if I am lower than the lowest creature on earth I will stop anybody who tries to defy him" she said

"why you little fifthly muggle Avad-" the man was shot back flying in the air, with a swish of his cloak Voldemort advanced on him he tortured him not just with hatred but with a passion then after a while he said:

"avadra kadavra" and with a flash of green light the death eater was dead he turned to the other death eaters and he said:

"may that be a lesson to all of you if you dare lay a hand on any thing that is mine you will meet a worst fate then Fearatoe if you dare disobey direct orders you will suffer and I must point out- he said his voice sounding a tiny bit softer that you could learn a lesson from this muggle she showed more loyalty to me than all of you she stood up even when she knew that the one she faced was more powerful than her but she still refused to disobey even after 14 years I was gone she still obeyed me with pride and loyalty maybe the rest of you should show that kind of courage"

he them face the muggle girl still on her knees she looked up at him adoringly and gratefully Harry could tell that the muggle girl defiantly adored Voldemort but he couldn't see why.

"I am back and you will be rewarded for your loyalty to me my pet. now come stand by me" he said and if Harry didn't know any better it almost sounded lovingly. But Harry shook that feeling off for he knew that Voldemort loved no body not even fatherly love Voldemort probably only considered this muggle girl as a pet and nothing more and as most people do show their "pets" a type of love it isn't real at all but still what confused Harry was why would Voldemort have a muggle and treat her kindly if he hates muggles and why does she obey him why does she follow him Harry wondered this while Voldemort was going on about his past and how he got Harry there tonight where Harry was most likely going to die.

Wormtail came and undid Harry from his ropes because Voldemort wanted to duel him yippee me he thought any ways Voldemort came up but before they started he turned around to face the muggle Girl and said:

"Majeri stand by Lucius and try not to get hit with a stray spell if one comes your way" he said Majeri looked up at Voldemort her eyes where deep and full of emotion and feeling she nodded her head bowed and stood by a death eater that was apparently Lucius. Lucius took one look and her and put his hands on her shoulders and directed her a bit behind him but still to the side enough that she could see it looked like the higher up death eaters knew what she was worth and to not treat with disrespect but to protect her seeing as she was Voldemort's anyways. It kind of disgusted Harry to think that this 11 year old girl was living with Voldemort doing his every need and yet she still stayed at her own will or maybe she didn't.

Harry had escaped he was running towards cedric's body spells flying past him he looked back and saw the girl standing there just watching not doing anything and avoiding stray spells like he had told her to he shot a spell but it was off course and was heading straight for the muggle girl then out of no where Voldemort appeared in front of her and deflected it there was something up between them and Harry could tell just as the cup reached his hands he saw the girl looking concernedly up a Voldemort as he shouted but she stayed where she was.

"ARGHHH NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as Harry zoomed away.

Heaving absolutely angry livid for a better word he started stomping away to the Riddle house he was cursing and muttering anything in his way he's blast away anything in his way any creature he'd kill. with out looking behind him he said:

"Majeri- follow. Now" he said abruptly

Majeri followed Voldemort into the house and went up stairs where it was a sitting room there was a blazing fire, an big old arm chair and rug on top of the rug was a large snake when Voldemort stepped in she hissed but he only looked at her and responded in a short snappy answer he sat down in the arm chair very mad he was rubbing his temples trying to get control of his anger he was feeling right now. Majeri was standing on his left side waiting for instructions if he wanted anything.

"Majeri that boy that got away do you remember his face is it planted in you memory?"

"yes I do my Lord"

"good he is the one that made me leave you he is the one that left you with out a master for 14 years so if you ever see him be sure to tell me where or bring him to me do you understand?"

"I do Master Riddle" she said clenching her fists

"now Majeri my head I have a headache" she went up to Voldemort and started massaging his head Voldemort sighed it was good to have her back because she was not scared of him she did not follow him for his power or beliefs she followed him because he protected her since day one and she did everything out of her own will which is something that Wormtail would never do because Wormtail was an incompetent fool, Voldemort relaxed in the chair even after the stress of the night he felt relaxed and he slept for while Majeri Massaged his head.

Voldemort was probably only asleep for about two hours he looked around and there at the foot of his chair was Majeri sleeping she looked peaceful enough she was curled up in a ball he said:

"Majeri wake up" she opened her eyes and looked at him

"yes my lord"

"put your back against the chair there I need to undo the transfiguration charm on your hair" he said

he waved his wand and instantaneously her auburn hair turned to a dark brown and went from the top of her shoulders down to her upper arm. Voldemort could tell that she was very tired he started stroking her hair to make her sleepy he didn't want her to hear about the plans he was making with Severus anyways. Soon he could hear her heavy breaths and her felt her posture slackened and relax. Voldemort started thinking over the plan still absent-mindly stroking Majeri's hair.

Severus entered into the Riddle house he wasn't sure how well he was going to be able to explain to the dark lord on why he wasn't there at his rising but he did have a plan worked out he just had to make sure he sounded believable enough. He went up the stairs and knocked on the doors to the sitting room a cool voice answered:

"Enter"

just like the way Dumbledore did except more hostile. Snape opened the door to the sitting room and walked in he looked around to get his bearings there was a old arm chair facing the fire where you could see the top of the dark lords head. In front of the blazing fire was an old Italian rug where a large snake was curled up.

"well Severus I am very surprised that you came seeing as you did not come during my rebirth I am begging to question where your loyalty lie Severus" Voldemort said still not facing him and snape didn't dare go to face him unless he was told to

"My Lord I can assure you that my loyalty always has and ever will be with you"

"we hope so do we not severus but I will give you a half hour to explain yourself to me and if I am not convinced you know the outcome now come and face me and tell me your story Severus"

Snape went and approached the Dark Lord not knowing what to expect he stood in front of him taking in every feature as he started explaining everything of his well practiced story to him trying to convince him where his loyalty lies then his eyes fell upon Majeri ahh yes Majeri the Dark Lord's favorite servant his pet she has been with him for as long as Snape can remember and she never aged no one knew why but no one dared question the Dark Lord about her she was always with him where ever the Dark Lord was she was either beside him or somewhere near him she attended to his every need even some death eaters were jealous of her from the attention the dark lord gave her and questioned why he would treat a muggle the way he did bellatrix was one of these people of course she never said anything to the dark lord. Severus often compared her to a puppy dog she was so innocent not knowing what evil the Dark Lord did (or maybe she did you could never tell) she was always there when he called for her she would do anything he asked with out complaints always happy and not a false happiness either, it was true and sincere she craved his attention and when ever she got it you could tell she savored it she admired him and would do anything for him but nobody knew why.

"well severus you seemed to have proven your loyalty to me for now in any case we need to go over the events of Dumbledore while I have been gone" Voldemort said he started going off about the plan that him and severus needed to do severus listened but his attention was also on Majeri she was asleep her back against the arm chair between Voldemort's legs her head resting on her own shoulder her dark brown hair out of her face she looked so peaceful and content Voldemort absent-mindly stroking her hair while she slept like he was petting a puppy. The way he treated this one simple muggle girl astonished every death eater every one wondered why she wasn't killed by him why he kept her alive and safe why he protected her and why she stayed with him on her own free will every single person wondered that but never dared asked for fear of being punished every death eater including severus snape.

"you know severus it is still ashamed you couldn't have been there for my rebirth Majeri showed such loyalty more so than half my death eaters she gave such a inspiring speech maybe she will give one again some day" he said looking off in thought

"you can leave now severus" he said

"of course my lord" snape said bowing and he left. Severus left the house an apparated back to Hogwarts. Severus knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office

"enter" said the welcoming voice much different to Voldemort's'

"ah severus good your back what news of Voldemort and what advancements are being made?" Dumbledore said seeing that it was severus in the door way

"well Dumbledore he is indeed back he has a different body now he looks like a snake he is bald with slits for nostrils red snake-like eyes and he is white he didn't tell me much I do not think he is fully convinced of my loyalties but for now he wants me to keep my post as a spy for you" snape finished

"hmm I see well severus thank you we will need to get the order back together before fudge starts denying everything like we know he will"

"alright I will go and alert the old members" snape said turning to leave but he paused looked over his shoulder and said

"I almost forgot headmaster. She's back" he said and left

**Bellatrix360: so I thought this up while reading the fifth book a what if scenario is my idea original or boring please tell i do not own harry potter jkr does**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tom, Tom! When will you be back?"_

"_Next summer just remember" he said his hands cupping her face "don't go and get adopted or I'll be forced to get you"_

_the little girl smiled "I am always yours tom never anyone else's"_

"_that's right and you do well to remember that"_

"_bye tom" she cried as he walked away _

"MAJERI!" a voiced echoed around Majeri shot up looking around wildly

"come we have work to do" Voldemort said walking away out of the room Majeri scrambled to get up and follow him out of the room, he was walking quickly pointed his wand at certain objects that disappeared with a flick of his wand. When they finally reached the destination which was the library he turned to face her and said. "Majeri we cannot stay here any longer soon Dumbledore will come to find me I am sure that as soon as potter describes where he was Dumbledore will come here so we must make haste and leave soon I want you to get anything that is valuable to a wizard that may be lying around here do you understand?"

"I understand where are we going to go tom?" she said looking up at him with the utmost innocence

"Majeri you mustn't call me that" he sighed

"I'm sorry" she said bowing her head

"you are fine for now but go quickly we must get out of here soon" he said Majeri jumped and went down the isles of books skimming each of the binds to see if any were "wizard worthy" Voldemort looked at her for a moment remembering how she had became his, shaking his head he swept out of the room to gather his things. Majeri found a couple old books and a wand she stuffed them into her bag she went down the last isle she looked around skimming the books again there was nothing worthy of her master's time she went to turn around but she heard whispering Majeri whipped around but she saw nobody the whispering grew louder and louder Majeri tried to cry out but she couldn't make any noise squeezing her eyes shut and holding her hands to her ears she tried to block out the whispering that was constantly growing louder it was incomprehensible she couldn't make out the words it was saying but there were tons of different voices the voices were so loud now that they were screaming Majeri couldn't handle it she fell to the ground trying to block it out the voices in her head she thought that her head was going to explode she was twitching uncontrollable on the ground making jerking movements she couldn't control the noise.

"MAJERI COME LET US GO NOW!" Voldemort yelled waiting at the door he listened for foot steps but he heard nothing he waited a little bit longer she mustn't have heard him he pointed his wand at his own throat and magnified his voice

"MAJERI GET TO THE DOOR NOW!!!!" he yelled louder his voice echoed through out the house making it tremble yet to no avail did she come this troubled Voldemort she was always right at his side at the slightest whisper but even now with him screaming for her she didn't come Voldemort knew something was wrong he swept out of the main room walking quickly to the library he looked down the isles then he saw a twitching pile on the ground he rushed forward and saw Majeri twitching into disfigured positions she had a pained look upon her face Voldemort quickly swept down picked her up and apparated out of the riddle mansion.

"LUCIUS GET HERE NOW AND CONTACT SEVERUS" he screamed as they reached the Malfoy manor. Lucius rushed into the room looked at Majeri then to Voldemort and rushed back out to get Severus. Voldemort quickly swept into the next room and laid Majeri on a couch in Lucius's study she was twitching constantly and holding her ears her eyes were shut hard like in concentration yet pain was clearly expressed on her face for a split second her eyes opened looking around wildly then they shut tight again the look in her eyes was haunting.

Severus rushed into the room

"my lord" he said bowing then his eyes fell on Majeri quickly he got up and started doing a examination on her evaluating everything about her he muttered spells and made complex wand movements finally he walked up to Lord Voldemort.

"My lord if my suspicions are correct I believe that somebody is trying to penetrate her mind if you would allow me to…"

"no I will do it severus"

"my lord your powers are too strong with two powerful minds battling for one it could cause permanent damage all I need is to go into her mind to see if my suspicions are correct" Voldemort waved his hand and severus went up to Majeri took his wand out and pointed it at her

"leginmence" at once severus was met with memories from Majeri's past

_a little girl crying all alone in an orphanage _

_a young boy walking up to her comforting her_

_the same little girl following a black haired boy_

_the same girl but a bit older falling off a cliff only to be caught by a strong muscular hand._

_A mirror with the reflection of the same girl_ CHRASH the mirror shattered there was a blurry image of a man starring back at severus

"GET OUT!" the voice screeched

"SHE IS MINE!"

"not in your life" snape replied coolly

"cresanta mestro allah allah accord" snape said and the figure vanished snape quickly ended the spell and looked around the room back at Voldemort.

"well?"

"my suspicions were correct my lord she has somebody trying to penetrate her mind I have gotten them out for now you may need to keep a close eye on her now."

"excellent work severus you will be rewarded"

"thank you my lord" severus said kneeling at his feet and then he left. Voldemort started towards Majeri, he walked up to her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"tom!, Tom!" a voice screamed a girl was running towards a boy he was tall, and very handsome he had dark black hair and piercing brown eyes that were slowly dulling, the boy swayed on his feet and collapsed just as the girl got to him.

_The boys eyes flickered and went into focus there was a girl standing over him with her hand on his forehead looking very concerned the boy smiled to himself and then said_

"_do not worry Majeri only a miss calculation I will be fine with some rest"_

Majeri began to stir at his touch, she looked up at him you could see in her eyes that she was exhausted, she went to get up but a strong hand pushed her back down.

"no, not yet Majeri you are too weak"

"b-but I-I have to, I have to- she was cut off by Voldemort placing a finger to her lips

"no you will rest for the week here is that understood?"

"yes"

"good now get some sleep Majeri I need you back helping me as soon as you can" he said leaving the room.

Majeri's head hurt really bad she was constantly hearing a whispering but nothing like what had happened a few nights ago, no it was more of a comforting sound familiar in a way, she could make out some words but not many after a couple of days of no rest due to the whispering Majeri finally fell asleep.

"come here" Voldemort commanded Majeri opened her eyes and started getting out of bed the squeak of the springs caught the attention of Voldemort he quickly looked at Majeri and his eyes hardened

"what are you doing" he hissed

"I told you to stay in bed until my command"

"but you told me to go to you, you said come here" she said pleading

"no I didn- he stopped short and looked off in serious thought and confusion cautiously he walked up to her bed and he said

"Majeri I am going to ask you a few questions I want you to answer them as best as you can but while you are asking me them imagine me as Nagini alright?"

"okay"

"what is your name" he said leaving Majeri seriously confused on why he would be asking her such questions that he knew the answers to

"Majeri" she replied

"what is my full name?"

"Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"good now call Nagini for me"

"but I can't I'm not-

"are you questioning my orders?" he said looking angry

"no" and she called Nagini after awhile Nagini slithered into the room and went up to Voldemort. Voldemort looked at Majeri and then at Nagini.

"I will be back stay here and get some rest" he said sounding very demanding and he left the room

When he came back Voldemort looked very serious he walked up to Majeri and said:

"well I do not know what happened while your mind was being penetrated my pet but now you are able to speak and understand parsletounge from now on I will expect you only to talk in that language to me do you understand?"

"yes I do"

"good now get up and follow me"

**Bellatrix360: this as far as I have gotten so please be patient with my horrible habit of not writing for a long long time (trust me you'll know what I'm talking about sooner or later)**


End file.
